151 Transformations
by Pianopokemon003
Summary: A short transformation story for each and every one of your favorite Kanto Pokémon! Original idea for the concept from NanoCarp.
1. Chapter 1: Rattata

**Hello! I've been browsing in and I found some interesting challenge that NanoCarp decided to take on; write a short transformation story for each of the existing Pokémon. After reading the few chapters that NanoCarp had done, I decided to take on the challenge as well. BUT!... For the moment, I'm only doing some for the Kanto Pokémon. If I finish that, I'll continue with Johto, then Hoenn, and so on.**

**Please do acknowledge that I am a Pokémon fan, but not an expert. If there is incorrect information in my story, tell me about it and I will try and fix it.  
**

**The Pokémon featured in the chapters will appear in no particular order, so if you want your favorite Kanto Pokémon next, review and let me know (except if it's Mewtwo or Mew. I'm saving those two for the end)!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon. Even though that's pretty obvious, I still need to say it. :P**

Chapter 1: Rattata

The trees of the Viridian Forest were passing behind me fast as I ran away.

There was only one thing on my mind. _Keep running._

I knew I should've traded my Sandslash when I could've. Now, it was leading the rest of my team to rebel.

I didn't get why they wouldn't obey me. I was Todd Black, a fifteen year old boy who would beat the Elite Four. Sandslash, Beedrill, and Scyther were only my tools to victory.

Pokémon are Pokémon. Lower creatures. Who said they needed the love of their trainer to prosper? That is a saying for the weak.

"Slash!"

That Sandslash was getting closer. Curse the moment when I turned my head to look how close.

I received a claw hit that caused me to collapse. The earthy soil was wet and sprayed water in my face.

I now regret teaching False Swipe to Sandslash. He kept me conscious the whole time, five minutes of pure pain. After that, Beedrill joined in with Poison Powder. I screeched in pain, and almost started crying. When Scyther used Slash, everything went black.

I woke up, my clothing tattered and torn and all of my pokéballs broken. Stupid team of mine...

Just then, I noticed I wasn't in Viridian forest anymore. I was in a cave, a cave dark like night. Only a light shone in the distance, a light growing in size each instant.

Six figures appeared. Three of them were my traitorous team. The fourth, a Pikachu using Flash. Coming fifth, a Meowth. Finally, the tallest figure there was a purple Pokémon I had never seen. It looked vaguely humanoid, but kept some feline features.

"You, Todd Black" it started, "Have made your Pokémon suffer too many times. They all bear scars of battle, and have been called weak, useless and pathetic all their life."

_That thing can speak?_I asked myself.

"I am speaking to you using telepathy. And I am not a thing. I am the legendary Mewtwo."

I gasped. _Mewtwo?_He was a genetically created Pokémon. I heard he was very powerful and dangerous.

"I am only dangerous to the injust, for it is my duty to make them pay."

"Make them pay?" I asked, frantic, "B-but I was destined to beat the Elite Four!"

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant" Mewtwo said, "It is what you do with the gift of life that makes you who you are. And this life, this whole life causing pain to your Pokémon, is a waste and makes you a horrible person. And now, it is time to see through their eyes."

Almost instantly, I collapsed. That Pokémon, Mewtwo, he was using a move on me. _Pokémon aren't allowed to do that to humans!_

"Sorry" Mewtwo said, probably having read my mind, "I can arrange that."

I watched in horror as my fingers merged into three. My spine started to ache as... Something was sprouting? A tail?

Indeed, a purple curled tail now stuck out from my pants. I also felt my ears rearrange into large, round ones.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screeched as I was shrinking, whiskers sprouting from my face.

"I am doing what needs to be done" Mewtwo answered, "You have tortured many calling them weak, now it is your turn to be... Weak."

Purple and cream fur all over my body as my front teeth were growing rapidly. My eyes hurt, and I guessed they were changing color.

Suddenly, the changes stopped. I couldn't get up on two, so I was a quadrupedal being. I got out of the maze of my clothing, now too big for me.

I wasn't in Mewtwo's cave anymore. I was in some kind of road... Route 30?

"Cool! A Rattata! I'll catch it and we'll be unbeatable!"

That was the voice of a young boy, probably younger than me.

"A Rattata? Where?" I asked the youngster.

I froze when I realized I spoke like a Rattata. I panicked and try to find that person, but the pokéball came to me first.

XXX

The boy watched the pokéball budge three times, then CLICK!

"Yes! I caught it! I am Joey and now I am a trainer! I'll beat anyone who comes in my way with my new best friend!"

**A/N: So, what did you think? If you want to leave your opinion, please do review! Even if it's a negative opinion! Point out my mistakes so I can correct them!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pikachu

**Wooh! Second chapter! Now, it is time for... Everybody's favorite yellow mouse's appearance!**

**Chapter 2: Pikachu**

Arthur groaned as he climbed in the car. He didn't want to go on that camping trip to Viridian Forest, not one bit.

He was your average fifteen-year-old guy, with dark hair and almost shining green eyes.

His life was his Wii and his DS games. Those had been confiscated by his parents to "Communicate" with them and Kathy, his eight-year-old little sister, during two hours of driving and a week of camping.

No one should be forced to go there, he thought, I'm fifteen. I can take care of myself for a week.

He sat reluctantly in the car seat, and glared daggers at his mother and father. They both sighed and John, the father, started the engine.

"Wait!" Kathy yelled to Mary, the mother.

"What?" asked John, "Did you forget something?"

"I want to say goodbye to Mew!"

Now, don't get confused. The family pet was not the legendary Mew, but a Meowth nicknamed by Kathy. It was ironic that the beast could stay at home rather than Arthur, and it made him mad.

"We already dropped her off at the Pokémon kennel, dear" replied Mary, "She'll have lots of fun and food there while we go camping. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I'd rather go to the _kennel_ than over there" signaled Arthur, clearly wanting to make his point.

"Young man, a bit of fresh air will do you some good" answered Mary, "Better than all of your summer days playing Wii."

And with that, the family took off to Viridian Forest.

XXX

"And... We are here!" announced John as he pulled over.

Arthur had been staring down his parents with mean looks during the whole trip. If eyes could kill, he'd be a dangerous criminal.

"Can I set up the tent? Can I set up the tent?" asked Kathy repeatedly.

"Of course you can", said Mary, "I'll leave you two to talk."

"What?!" Arthur said.

Mary slammed the door and got to the trunk to help Kathy get out the tent.

"What is this about?" asked Arthur.

"Son, I know you aren't thrilled about this vacation", started John, "But I need you to do a little favor for me."

"What?" asked Arthur.

"I need you to gather mushrooms for dinner. I need to get firewood, so it'll be teamwork. Now, the mushrooms should be red with yellow polka dots on them. Watch out, they need to be already torn off on the ground. I had a bad time with a Paras when I was your age."

"So... You didn't pack anything for dinner?"

"No. I did bring marshmallows, though. You can have some after you bring the mushrooms."

"Whatever." Arthur was about to open the door when his father stopped him.

"Take this with you" he said, taking out an old camera, "You might see Pikachu. I heard they're very rare in this forest."

" 'Kay", replied Arthur as he got out of the car.

The forest was full of pines and reeked of rotten wood. Arthur snorted in the "fresh air" and walked into the trees.

XXX

One half hour had passed. Arthur saw no Pikachu, had found a few mushrooms, but not enough to make dinner for four people. Even worse, he was getting hungry. Soon, he'd have to eat the mushrooms before even bringing them back.

That vacation really sucked. Thirty minutes and he already hated the place.

"I would rather go to the kennel than this place" he thought out loud.

Then, something caught his eye. There was that humongous mushroom, just standing right there next to the stream, and -_jackpot_- it was already on the ground.

Arthur's jaw dropped, as well as his mushrooms when he ran over the beast mushroom. It was at least half a meter tall and corresponded to John's description. Hungry as heck, Arthur took a bite. Surely, there'd be enough for everybody. A good meal could maybe compensate part of his torture.

But the instant he swallowed, he felt dizzy. That monster should be edible... Or not?

He fell onto the forest floor, taken apart by immense pain, violent spasms and impossible convulsions. He couldn't even scream; his vocal cords hurt like a Scyther slashed at them.

Arthur then blacked out.

XXX

When opened his eyes, Arthur was still in Viridian Forest.

_Good. That mushroom wasn't deadly. It's good that I didn't bring it to camp..._

He realized with a jolt that he could've been out for hours. He checked his watch, only to find... A yellow arm.

"W-what?!" he screeched.

He whimpered when he also heard "Pi-pika?!" coming out of his mouth. He ran on all fours to the stream near where he found the giant mushroom.

His reflection in the water confirmed his doubts. He was a Pikachu. Though, his green eye color remained.

Arthur was panicking. No one would recognize him like this!

Then, he realized his clothes must be somewhere close. So should the camera his dad gave him before he went out in the woods.

He found them close to a bitten mushroom, now taller than him. He took the strap of the camera and put it around his neck. His family should at least get a hint of who he was with it.

He also found his watch in his clothing pile. He read 7:34. That was exactly two hours since he ate the mushroom. He had to get to his family quickly, before they'd get worried sick.

He ran towards the camp.

XXX

John was holding Mary. They were both sitting on portable chairs they bought with them. Kathy was sitting on her mother's lap to comfort her.

Two hours and a half... Why'd Arthur take so long? Knowing him, he would've probably gotten the minimum amount of mushrooms they needed, to come back in the tent and mope around.

"Maybe he spotted a Pokémon", said John, "I gave him my old camera. Maybe he wanted to photograph-"

"A Pikachu!" said Kathy.

"Yes, he might've seen one, Kathy" answered John.

"No, I mean a Pikachu is standing right over there!" she replied.

Mary's head rose up. Why in the world would a Pikachu, such a skittish creature, come that close to humans?

As the yellow Pokémon ran to them, she noticed it wore an object around its neck. She gasped. John's camera!

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" it said frantically.

"Did you see my son?" she asked it, "Is he in trouble?"

XXX

Arthur's POV

"It's me, mom..." he responded to his mother's cries, about to cry himself, "I ate that weird mushroom, and now I'm a Pikachu! It's the truth!"

"It sure is chatty", said Kathy, "Who wants a widdle hug?"

Arthur dodged his sister's attempt at hugging him, but landed on his back, giving her the opportunity to achieve her goal. He unwillingly unleashed a shock wave, a tiny one, but enough to make Kathy cry.

He stared at his hands and started to allow tears to drop from his face. Even if he disliked his sister sometimes, he wouldn't have shocked her if he could've stopped it. Now, she was scared of him even though she didn't know he was Arthur!

He was picked up by Mary and cried in her arms. He then looked up to her.

"John?" exclaimed Mary, "Come and look at that Pikachu's eyes!"

"Kathy, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose-Eh? what?! Why?"

"I just want to know if I'm imagining this!" she cried out.

Does she see it?

"Mom?" whimpered Arthur, "Do you know who I am?"

"Come on, Kathy... See? I think he's sorry!" said John.

"Do you forgive me for scaring you?", asked Kathy, still crying.

Arthur nodded and jumped in his sister's arms.

She laughed as he wiggled in her grip. Arthur smiled because he knew that it was what Mew did to comfort Kathy.

Then, she held up Arthur, looking confused.

"Dad?" she said, "Aren't Pikachu eyes brown?"

"Well, some are blue, but most of them are brown" John said, "Why?"

"That one's got green eyes."

John's mouth gaped open, and Mary cried some more.

"Arthur?" Mary asked.

The Pikachu nodded.

XXX

Two months later

"Mew, could you pass that magazine to me?" Arthur asked.

"And why should I?" Mew responded.

"Because it's high on the shelf, you're more agile than me..." started Arthur, "And I unlocked the fridge for you to eat an Oran Berry last week."

"Point taken" Mew said.

She went on the shelf, grabbed the magazine Arthur wanted and landed gracefully.

"Could you read me the pet fashion rubric?" Mew asked, "Please?"

"Whatever."

It might seem peculiar, a Pikachu reading an article to a Meowth. Though, in that house, it was pretty normal ever since Arthur was a Pokémon.

Life had adjusted for Arthur quite well. The way of living of a Pikachu fit him very much. All was well for him.


End file.
